And Then there were Less
by ultraguy7x
Summary: My second Homestar Halloween special Fic. The cast is invited to a halloween party, only to be stalked by a spooky voice.


**For all those who demanded it (1 Person) this is the second Homestar Runner Halloween Special!**

**Homestar belongs to the Brothers chaps.**

**AND THEN THERE WAS LESS**

Homestar and Marzipan, Homestar is dressed up as Optimus Prime and Marzipan as Miss Scarlett walk through the spooky woods.

HR: So Mawzipan, why did that invitation you got ask us to come to the old abandoned house in the spooky woods?

M: No idea Homestar, the invite just said come and get a treat and it IS Halloween.

HR: True, boy I wonder what will happen.

SB: Oh crap! You two got invited?

Strong Bad as Hulk Hogan, The Cheat as Snoopy , Strong Sad as Fone Bone, and Strong Mad as Gimli come into the woods.

SS: What are you doing here?

M: We got invited too.

C: (The Cheat Noises)

HR: Well I say we go together.

SM: GOOD IDEA!

SB: Dang I hate getting outvoted.

M: Then why are you coming?

SB: Uh Hello? Freaking candy man!

Then Pom-Pom enters the scene.

PP: (Pom-Pom noises)

SS: Thank you Mr. Exposition.

Later they arrive at the spooky abandoned house (Insert scary music)

Coach Z as Pumpkinhead, Bubs as Homer Simpson, Poopsmith as the Thief, the King of Town as the Penguin, and Homsar as Pennywise the clown wait for the door in the house to open.

CZ: And so then ya see she…

B: What part of shut up don't you get man?

CZ: I'm sorry man! Just trying to stir up a conversation.

B: Well keep it to yourself, man you are crazy!

KoT: I must agree with Bubs on the matter.

M: Well it looks like everyone got invited.

HR: What about Senior, Mr. Bland, the Robot, the Announcer, the umpire, the grape fairy, eh Steve!, and…

SS: All of the NEEDED characters.

Kot: Good point.

SB: Who cares? Let's just get in the freaking house.

B: We can't the door won't open.

The door then opens.

CZ: Well, let's go in.

They go in the house and it's big dark and scary! With spider webs, candles, and the dead body of Mike Nelson!

C: (The Cheat Noises.)

SM: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Then a spooky voice fills the house!

SV: Citizens of… what ever town this is I forget and I'm too lazy to look it up. You have all done terrible things!

HR: Like what?

SS: And who are you?

SV: That is none of your concern Strong Sad, the one who took the DNA evidence!

Everybody: Gasp!

SV: Oh I wouldn't think what he's done is so shocking! The King of Town has abused his power!

KoT: It's true.

SV: Strong Bad, The Cheat, and Strong Mad have done many bad things, but Strong bad is the worst!

SB: You got that right I am!

SV: Marzipan, you have extorted your terrible organic crappy foods onto half the population!

M: I'm just trying to help!

B: That doesn't even make sense!

SV: and you Bubs! You hundreds of shady business deals! And Homestar, you have caused many terrible things to occur in this town and series!

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

SV: You Pom-Pom have done the nasty more than anyone here, and you forgot to take a shower afterwards! And as for the Poopsmith, he committed the murder of Teen Girl Squad on 78 occasions!

HS: Well I'll be a huckleberry hound bear!

SB: This is crazy!

CZ: But that leaves Homsar and myself.

SV: I think that's rather obvious.

SB: I don't care man, I'm getting the heck out of here!

The lights all go out. And then come back on to reveal Strong Bad is gone!

HR: Stwong Bad! No!

SM: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

B: We can't the door is locked!

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

HR: You awe wight Pom-Pom! We should split up and seawch fow whoevew did this!

KoT: But there are 11 of us! That's an uneven number.

SV: Good point, let's even out the cast!

The lights go out again and when they come back on and Pom-Pom is gone!

CZ: Wait to go King!

B: Yeah! I hope this guy gets you next!

M: Calm down everyone!

SS: I think we shouldn't go around yelling at people we should band together.

SM: GOOD POINT!

HR: Okay, this will be the groups we'll be in: Stwong Sad and the Poopsmith, Stwong Mad and the Cheat, Coach Z and Bubs, Mawzipan and the King…

M: What?

HR: And Homsaw and me.

HS: What the pretzel square?

M: You'll pay for this Homestar Runner.

CZ: Well, let's get to looking!

Now Marzipan and the King of Town search the kitchen.

M: Okay king, lets this get this over with.

KoT: What I ever do to you?

M: Well you are pretty annoying.

KoT: How?

M: Well…. I, uh… I don't know. I guess I could get to know you better…

Then the lights turn out and then turn on to reveal that Marzipan has been taken!

KoT: Oh crap.

The Lights turn off again and The King of Town is taken!

Meanwhile Coach Z and Bubs search the library.

B: You look on the higher shelves and I'll look on the lower ones.

CZ: For what?

B: For a secret lever to open a secret door.

CZ: Cliché.

Meanwhile Strong Sad and Poopsmith search the attic.

SS: What do you see? A giant treasure chest? Well let's take get here tomorrow and split it.

Poopsmith nods his head in agreement.

Meanwhile in the basement The Cheat and Strong Mad look around.

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SM: NO!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SM: LANGUAGE!

Homestar and Homsar are searching a living room.

HR: You see anything Homsaw?

HS: Dressed up like a million dollar trooper!

Then the light goes out and comes back on and Homsar is gone!

HR: Scream!

Homestar runs out screaming and runs into Bubs.

B: Homestar! What happened?

HR: He's gone!

Then Strong Sad, Strong Mad, The Cheat, and the Poopsmith join them.

SS: I think Marzipan and the King are gone too.

C: (The Cheat Noises)

HR: Marzipan! No!

Then the lights go out again and then come back on again and no one has been taken.

SS: What just happened?

HR: Wait, what about Coach Z?

B: Oh crap!

They run back to the library and see that Coach Z is gone!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

B: Well I'll be Z did it!

There's a book case opened up to reveal a secret passage way!

SS: That explains why whoever this is took Coach Z.

They all go down the stairs slowly.

SV: So, your catching on, eh? Well let's see how you fare up when the strongest one is gone!

The lights go out and when they turn back on the Poopsmith is gone!

SM: NO FARE!

SS: Why are you complaining?

They continue down the hall and come out in a VERY large room filled with boxes.

B: Hey! It's my inventory! What are we doing in here?

SS: It's obvious the man behind his is hiding out in here!

SV: Right you are Strong Sad, they thing who knew too much!

The lights go out and then come back on and Strong Sad in gone (Rhyming!)

C: (The Cheat Noises)

HR: I heaw something too The Cheat!

B: Where?

HR: Ovew thewe.

They turn a corner to see all the others in a cage and a madman in a mask on a computer.

M: Guys! Help us!

CZ: You'll never believe who it is!

SB: It's a total shocker!

SV: Well how can you stop me! I'm unstoppable!

SM: OH REALLY?

The Cheat jumps up and fires a lazer and knocks the masked man down!

Kot: Hooray!

SS: Good Job!

HS: Aquarian mountain!

Strong Mad goes over and rips open the cage and everyone pours out.

HR: Now… Let's find out who this really is!

He pulls off the mask and it is… The Goblin!

The Goblin jumps out of the costume and dances.

**THAT'S HOW IT COULD'VE HAPPENED. BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS?**

HR: Now… Let's find out who this really is!

He pulls off the mask and it is… The Poopsmith!

SB: What?

HR: What?

M: What?

SS: What?

C: (The Cheat Noises)

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

SM: WHAT?

B: What?

CZ: What?

KoT: What?

PS:…

Senor Cardgage: Huh

Grape Fairy: What?

Announcer: What?

Senior: What?

Mr. Bland: What?

The Robot: What?

Umpire: What?

Teen Girl Squad: What?

Eh, Steve!: Eh, Steve!

THE ENTIRE WORLD: WHAT?

**BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY HAPPENED.**

HR: Now… Let's find out who this really is!

He pulls off the mask and it is… Senor Cardgage!

SB: Senor! You!

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

M: You're right. This makes no sense at all.

HR: As usual! Happy Halloween!

**Well… That was weird. Good night everybody! **


End file.
